


The Catcher in the Rye

by AGirlAngela



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: 如同壁虎断尾求生，他曾经做过权衡，选择舍弃。他把回忆收进一个个箱子里，藏在房间深处，再设置重重关卡，道道铁门，最后把所有的钥匙抛入海里。
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 上篇(Seb's side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @花花
> 
> 没有她就没有这篇文，更没有Happy Ending.
> 
> 这可能和你想象的有点不一样。其实上篇他们和Steve与Bucky的身影几乎是重叠的，但因为我是奔着HE去的，写着写着，眼看他们走出漫威回到现实，只好拿着笔跟他们一块降落了。
> 
> Steve和Bucky的故事结局，希望电影能给我们一个交代吧QAQ。别怕，我陪你等。

Coming Through The Rye  
Robert Burns  
O Jenny is all wet,poor body,  
Jenny is seldom dry:  
She draggled all her petticoats,  
Coming through the rye!  
珍妮浑身湿透了，可怜人儿，  
珍妮几乎没干过：  
她把裙子全弄脏，  
她从麦田来！  
Coming through the rye,poor body,  
Coming through the rye,  
She draggled all her petticoats,  
Coming through the rye!  
穿过麦田来，可怜人儿，  
穿过麦田来，  
她把裙子全弄脏，  
她从麦田来！  
Should a body meet a body  
Coming through the rye,  
Should a body kiss a body,  
Need a body cry?  
你要是遇上我  
穿过麦田来，  
你要是吻了我，  
我会掉泪吗？  
Should a body meet a body  
Coming through the glen,  
Should a body kiss a body,  
Need the world know?  
你要是遇上我  
穿过峡谷来，  
你要是吻了我，  
需要世界知道吗？  
Should a body meet a body  
Coming through the grain,  
Should a body kiss a body,  
The thing is a body's own.  
你要是遇上我  
穿过谷田来，  
你要是吻了我，  
只许你知道。

生活，有时候像一颗不纯的糖，有时候像一味微苦的药。

他转学到波士顿的时候，读小学三年级。刚开学的时候，Sebastian除了翻书和沉默，好像就没做过什么别的事了。  
同学们总爱嘲笑他不标准的发音，久而久之他就缄默了。  
他每天倒有唯一一次说话的机会。每天早上，那个一头褐色短发，穿着快被撑破的红衬衫和牛仔裤的胖胖女老师总会把他拉到一边和他打招呼。  
Hello, how are you?  
他搞不清状况，就把这句话重复上一遍。  
那个女老师就回答他, I’m fine thank you.  
然后他就回位置上去了。

他偶尔趴在桌上谁也不理，或者埋着头偷偷啜泣，老师跟围上来的同学们解释，他只是想家了。  
她给了站在旁边的一个小同学五美元，叫他跑个腿，到食堂买个蓝莓派回来。那个男孩风驰电掣地跑了，又气喘吁吁奔回来说蓝莓派食堂里今天没得卖。  
他依旧不肯抬头，女老师摸了摸他的头，让大家回座位上课。

后来，老师不知道从哪里给了他弄回来几本罗马尼亚语的初级英语教材，皮子破破烂烂地，里头都是黑白的，没有彩页，字迹却挺清晰，有几个简单的对话、单词以及他们的翻译。上面的示例图片规规矩矩，男孩无一例外都是短寸头，女孩全部扎着两个辫子，大家都穿着制服。明显是社会主义时期的东西。

上课的时候，他坐在后面一页一页慢慢翻慢慢记，假装自己不在意大家都在上别的内容，尽量不去理会前排同学偶尔回头扫他的一眼。

发作业的时候，老师拉住他的手叫他不用拿了。他一面感激，一面觉得自己好像永远比别人落后了一步，且一辈子赶不上。  
像沙漠里的安静的仙人掌，看狮子猎狗羚羊斑马追捕逃亡寻死觅活，不发一言。

他在这样的时候遇到Chris Evans.

他们上下午各有近半个小时的课间休息，大家跟一群野鸭子一样嘎嘎叫着从教室四散到操场各个角落。操场东北角有一个两米高的锥形游乐设施，由一圈圈铁管子组成。这些金属空心管绕出的圆由下而上叠加起来，从上空俯视能看到半径越变越小的八九个同心圆。铁管与铁管之间的空隙正好可以伸个脚进去。  
Sebastian在家乡从来没见过这样的玩意，它像一棵铁打的圣诞树一样立在那里，他打第一眼看到它就心痒痒。可它也是大家的宠儿，上面爬满了小孩子，他就站在一边等着。  
等上课铃响又是一阵骚动，上头的孩子纷纷往下跳，他回头看了一眼，那么多人一转眼就没了。他犹豫了一秒，把脚放在第一层开始往上攀爬。

“Marco！马可”

他头顶响起了一身喊，在他听来声如洪钟，像上帝老人家的末日审判，他吓得差点灵魂出窍。  
他抬头，反光让他什么也看不清，但在阳光的层层包裹下的，明显是另一个人。

原来有人爬到顶头一直没有下来。他刚刚太过兴奋，压根没注意到。

他愣了一会儿，心想，他是在叫谁的名字吗？这是认错人了？

那个男孩儿等了半天等不到回应，不耐烦地说，你要喊Polo波罗啊。

Sebastian在脑子里把两个单词连了起来。MarcoPolo。马可波罗。

那个男孩儿又喊，Marco！他急忙应着，Polo！

Marco！  
Polo！

Marco！  
Polo！

他重复着用手抓杆子和抬脚往下踩的动作，奋力向上爬的同时高声应答。他循着声音的方向，来到顶头。  
上头的风吹得他被汗水浸湿的身体一阵透心凉。这么些天，他头一回打心眼儿里感到舒服和惬意。

“爽不爽？”

他向着一直引领他的声源转头，第一次看到了那个人。

班主任给他找了一个补课的老师，让他们用走廊旁边的小桌子开小灶。他从教室后门出来，看到一个带着眼镜的中年妇女，旁边站了一个和他差不多大的男孩，眼睛很大，乌黑的头发乱得像鸟窝。那个男孩用罗马尼亚语说了一句你好，他瞪大了眼睛。

那个男孩和他一样是转学生。他们一起跟着老师学习。有一次上课间隙，他们一起上洗手间，那个男孩儿问了他很多问题，你哪儿来的，多大了啊之类。他反应稍微慢一拍，那个人会一巴掌呼到他脑门上，很疼。他想对方只是闹着玩儿。这是他好不容易在异国寻到的一个同乡人。他忍着痛，好脾气地笑笑。

他和Chris总是约好一起回家。他英语其实还不够好，那个人就连蹦带跳手舞足蹈跟他比划。他和他走在街上觉得像边上跟了只猴子。那个人喜欢把鸭舌帽反过来带。他能把灰色棉质运动服和耐克球鞋穿出一份子洒脱不羁，他偏头看他的时候，觉得嘻哈风格明明那么逗逼，这人却还是很帅。

他跟Chris在一起的时候的清爽，很像深潜于海底之后上来大吸一口气。也像面纱被揭开，一层塑料薄膜被捅破，Chris的每一个动作在他眼里慢速播放，带动后面的背景，让整个世界都活了，鲜艳、亮堂。  
有一次他在门口等Chris，正好那个罗马尼亚小孩过来，一边说话一边狠狠掐他的手臂。Chris径直走到他面前。  
他一巴掌拍掉那个人的手，质问，你干嘛？  
那个小孩儿被他气势镇住了，装作不经意地问Sebastian，不跟我一道回去？指了指街道一边。  
Sebastian抬抬眉毛往另一边偏头，说，我家住那边。  
其实他每天要绕一大圈回去。

他在学校办坏了两件事。  
头一件，他在绘画课上抄了人家的作品。他们当时在画公园的场景，他不明所以，照着旁边同学画的一笔一画地描摹，最后邀功似地交给了班主任。她满脸欣喜，他一回头却发现同学们看他的眼光不对，他的同桌更是一脸鄙夷。  
还有一件，是他们集体出游到游乐场，罗马尼亚男孩叫他玩咖啡杯，同班同学叫他跟着上云霄飞车，他两个都不大想去，向一边解释他和另一边玩，在旁边坐了一会儿，听着周围的喧闹和尖叫，思绪纷飞，最后想到Chris这时候该在玩什么项目。等到集合的时候再跑过去，罗马尼亚男孩和他的同学们站在一起瞪着他。

他的日子开始不好过起来。

大家组两个队玩游戏，双方队长挑人的时候他会被挑剩下来，最后只能默默走开。  
一场几乎全员参加的文艺汇演，他在底下鼓掌，看着台上唱歌的主角。上场前，那个人借走了他的夹克，正穿着它表演。

他有时不吃午饭直接奔去找Chris。他在他身旁感觉到片刻的安逸，像站在那个人张开的防护罩下。如果要用什么来作比，Chris很像是他家里堆成小山的漫画书里的某个超级英雄。比如美国队长。

课间，他在操场上坐着，百无聊赖地拿树枝在地上划拉。Chris在一旁的单杠上做各种特技。他偶尔抬眼，那个人荡来荡去，忽远忽近，后面是蔚蓝澄清的天空，衬着他的金发和嘴角恣意张扬却不失温柔的笑容，像一幅招贴画。他不可思议地瞪大眼睛。

这幅画从此定格，被他收入心间。

生活常常呈现出双重性。有无相生，难易相成。幸与不幸，光与影，爱与恨。

Chris带他去游泳。Chris有会员卡，他拉着Sebastian对前台的白胡子老头说，这是我弟弟。  
他跟在Chris后面划水。那个人在前头替他开辟了一条道路。  
警车开道，巨石入河，摩西分红海。  
他一边游一边笑，差点呛到水。

他们想象他们是两尾鱼。他们扭身跃出水面又旋转着头朝下坠入水面。他们是鲸鱼，以千钧之力兴风作浪，溅起水花发出炮仗一般的爆破音，下一秒消失在水底，无声无息。

Sebastian的另外一些朋友们经常和他“闹着玩”。他蹲下身系个鞋带的功夫他们就消失得无影无踪。几个人走在一起，他们会忽然排成一排挡到他前面不让他走，再加速一起跑掉，把他落在后头。

Chris在隔间外等烦了，冲进来开始给他洗头。他用力地按摩着Sebastian的头皮，力道舒服地他要睡着了，又摸出一手的泡沫顺手涂到他脸上。他们直接在游泳馆浴室闹起来，拿淋浴喷头互喷，又互相挠痒，打了场水仗。

老师问，你不愿意和Daniel一组吗？  
他不说话。  
那Thomas呢？  
他依然不说话。  
你跟谁关系都不好吗？  
他抬头，眼前的男生各个龇牙咧嘴。Daniel做了个口型。  
你选我们试试。你敢。

他躲到了桌子底下，狠命拽了拽头发，扯得自己头皮发疼。  
他记得Chris说过，绝对不能哭丧着脸，因为他们最爱看你沮丧，最爱看的你的眼泪。  
你得笑给他们看。像我一样。  
他说着对远处一群男孩里头领头的竖了个中指。那个人右臂还有纹身，可身材一看就远没有Chris的强韧。他上下打量了Chris一会儿，皱了皱眉，转身带着人走了。

老师顿了很久，说，你出去一会儿吧，平复一下心情。  
她带着他到教室外面，把门掩上以后抱了他一会儿。一下一下温柔地抚着他的背。  
他像一根木头一样僵着，却是感激的。

那天游完泳，他们把毛巾捆在身上，一前一后走路回去。阳光把柏油马路晒得滚烫，他们却不肯走人行道，赤脚踏在一辆辆汽车飞驰而过的机动车道上。他每一脚都踩在前面一个人的影子上，一步一步走得稳稳当当。

有人说时间的快慢全凭主观。初吻总像有好几辈子那么长，大学最后几年像坐过山车一样快。而一个七旬老人会告诉你，几十年的时光，也不过眨眼之间。

而对于Sebastian而言，那一天，连时间这一概念，都不复存在。

他们上课放电影的时候，那几个男孩子就坐在他后面。他无法集中精力观看影片，总觉得后头有一只体格硕大，且逐渐膨胀的怪物，等着一口把他吞掉。

他整夜整夜不能入睡，每天上学像上刑场，回家也像身处地狱，想到第二天还要面对的同学的冷眼，就好似头顶悬了把屠刀。他哭不出来，眼泪好像已经枯了。

而他和Chris在一起的时间太少太少，像在湿乎乎的水牢或井底划燃一根火柴，又像黑暗的山林间隐隐绰绰忽明忽灭的萤火。比起其他的事情竟然像是微不足道。像沙滩上的城堡，浪一拍就消失不见。

或许城堡还在。会一直在。但他面对的，是整个大海。

Chris和Sebastian站在他们家附近的桥上，底下是一条汹涌的河流。在水流的咆哮声里，Chris问他：  
你为什么不快乐？  
你还是想和他们做朋友，对不对？  
Sebastian忽然大喊起来：我没有！  
他们沉默地对峙。

有些事似乎总是欲盖弥彰。  
Sebastian看得到那个人皱成一团的脸。  
他也在对自我的厌恶与绝望中不停地质问自己，为什么不够呢？  
为什么我明明已经有Chris了，却还是不够？

他最后只说了一句：  
我从未想伤害你。I never wanted to hurt you.  
Chris苦笑。  
可你现在就在让我痛。You are hurting me now.

他妈妈的上级想把她调到另一个城市。  
她拉着他的手问他，你愿不愿意搬家？愿不愿意转学？妈妈尊重你的意见。

他离开前最后一周是休学的状态。  
Chris不停地打电话给他，说，我也讨厌这里，我唯一来这里的动力是你，我需要你，而他总是搪塞过去。

离开前最后一天是周日，他去了学校。  
他班主任在办公室里。  
他径直走上前去。  
他说，Hello。  
老师看到他笑了笑。  
她说，Hello. How are you?  
Sebastian说，I’m fine, thankyou. And you?  
老师笑了，笑得很悲伤。

他在机场给Chris打了个电话。他们约好下周一起看电影。他觉得自己麻木地像个机器人。挂了电话，他把手机留在了椅子上。

他坐上飞机，再也没有联系过这个人。


	2. 中篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bgm-不为谁而作的歌](https://i.y.qq.com/v8/playsong.html?hostuin=&songmid=002K4xqW4A7m7q&appshare=android_qq&_wv=1&source=qq)

A面

一个人从你生活里凭空消失还杳无音讯是什么感觉？  
Chris觉得愤怒过后，更多的是深深的无力。  
Sebastian让他感受到了人生第一次的幻灭。  
原来不是努力就有结果，许多事情并不受他控制。  
他一直做一个勤勤恳恳的火车司机，眼睛盯着路况，两只手从未放松对方向盘的把控。  
可原来脱轨不过一瞬间的事情，事故原因也大多与司机无关。  
问题出在哪儿呢？也许是轮子，也许是车厢，也许是轨道。  
也许是运气吧。

失去不代表消弭。很多时候，一样东西不见了，它的存在感会剧烈膨胀，显得触手可及。  
他记得他们曾在那幢建筑的屋顶上头互相追着跑，被底下白发管理员骂了个狗血淋头。  
他们在那一片草地拿树枝玩星球大战终极对决，也曾对着那一处树林拉开嗓子唱歌。  
他们曾在图书馆里惊讶地发现Seb的妈妈。她在这儿上夜校学英语，偶尔还志愿当图书管理员，不算正式编制，但也有工资和一些福利。那是一个气质优雅，吐气如兰的女子。他们从那以后天天往那边跑。Chris借Animorphs《人体异形》，Sebastian翻出了一本Stargirl，他们像两只海狮一样趴在Sebastian家的地毯上一起看，后一本书让他们感动地不行，拿彩纸剪了一堆五角星塞到了书里。  
Sebastian说美国队长盾牌上也有五角星，他们就又看了一个下午的漫画。

当时Seb被同班同学打，他的班主任告诉了校长，Chris看着Seb和一帮男生被带到校长室。  
他站在门口等，听到校长说，是你自己去招他们的，以后别这样了。他脸色煞白地愣了几秒，准备冲进去把桌上的茶杯甩到那个女人脸上，被推开门出来的Seb拦住了。  
Sebastian讲了一句话就让他止住了动作。  
想想我妈。

在Sebastian转走以后，他把当年惹过他们的人全打了一遍，最后被迫自己也转了学。

从此，失控、失焦的无可奈何伴随了他很多年。

他学会了一样本领，叫死磕。因为既然放不下，就只有忍受。像背着成吨的负荷，在漫漫长路上踽踽独行。他抬头看看天上，发现疲惫得几乎连眼睛都睁不开。  
那个人的形象慢慢也扭曲起来。

爱不上，恨不来。  
看不起，放不下。

他也渐渐学会把自己的情感调弱冲淡，降低到可控的地步。

可如果那个人再次出现，他想他或许还会经不住问上一句。  
不如我们重新来过。

再狠狠地，给自己一个耳光。

B面

不是想的太多就是想的太少。  
不是感受太强烈就是麻木不仁。  
感受越强烈，想的越多。

或许你的反射弧缠绕成一团麻线，有的地方还打了结。  
可要是哪一天那份痛苏醒了。请一定、一定记得喊疼。来证明你还是个人。

十五年后。

他飙车飞速掠过一盏盏路灯。他昨天晚上还在这附近和朋友闲逛。几个男孩带了几个女孩。整座城市华灯初上，像一颗颗珍珠熠熠生辉。街灯的球形灯泡飘荡在空中，和女孩们的项链耳环反射着彼此的光芒。  
天上的月亮也是一颗饱满的珠子，圆滚滚地像颗葡萄，张嘴就能囫囵吞下。

此刻这些街灯却在车窗外粘结缀成一条直线，在视野边沿拉出一条光带。

忽然，他的余光扫到街边购物城的巨幅海报。上头是一个金发碧眼的明星，笑出一口白牙。  
他曾熟悉这张脸上的每一根线条。  
如饮甘泉，如闻裂帛。   
像麻醉药效刚过的伤患，又像是心上瞬间挨了一枪，疼痛等级在一瞬间从一攀升到十。

我从未想要伤害你。I never wanted to hurt you.  
你现在就在让我痛。You are hurting me now.

几秒种后，他在街角靠边急刹车，抱着头失声痛哭。  
他用整个身体哭泣，仿佛没有了其他功能。

如同壁虎断尾求生，他曾经做过权衡，选择舍弃。  
他把回忆收进一个个箱子里，藏在房间深处，再设置重重关卡，道道铁门，最后把所有的钥匙抛入海里。  
据说学习游泳的过程里，吐气比吸气难。  
他一点一点，一天一天地向外吐着脏水苦汁，期待着有朝一日能够把身体里的毒排个干净。  
他的心被踩踏许多次，千疮百孔以致面目模糊难辨。他不确定自己是不是还有心，似有非有一切，他都当作垃圾一起放在废物箱里。  
殊不知，他扔掉的乌七八糟的一团正中间，混了不可替代的、最为珍贵的东西。  
他呕着呕着，呕出心灵。  
曾有一个人，会给他一拳，再把他从悬崖边拉回来。  
曾有人愿意在底下接住他。  
曾有人愿意陪他一起纵身越下。

他想，我像一具行尸走肉，半梦半醒，一醉十五年。  
他夜深人静也不是没有被后悔吞噬，也不是没有一次次给自己以虚假的承诺和希望。  
他经常瞥见，又或者是根本在下意识寻找一个故人的残影。  
报纸专栏的字里行间，街角拐弯处，又或是身旁开过的公交车最后一排。  
他在飞驰而过的火车上，看到窗外田野上站了人，有熟悉的身形和面容。  
待他定睛细看，那抹身影又归于无形，像被吸收于真空。暮霭沉沉，他重入幽冥。  
惊起却回头，有恨无人省。  
只余飘渺孤鸿影。  
Chris留下的残像烙在视网膜上。那个人总是趁他放松警惕，趁他吃饭、睡觉、读书、旅行、演戏、和朋友们聚会的空档一闪而过。  
他曾静静坐在公园的长凳上，出现幻视。路灯下，一个戴棒球帽的金发少年从眼前悄无声息地走过。  
宛如一个慢速长镜头。  
他明察秋毫，甚至能清楚分明地用眼睛追逐一阵风如何拂过那个人的发梢，再把他身上的运动服掀起一个角。  
他陪某任女友看My Sassy Girl，美国版的我的野蛮女友。当时空调坏了，他们陷在黏糊糊的沙发里，他手里捧了一大盆用微波炉现炸的爆米花。他心不在焉，盯着墙上某一个点发呆，忽然听到一段男声独白。  
I know there's a good chance you are going to leave me tomorrow, so I am saying this while I have a chance.  
...  
If someday you are walking alone, and you feel a certain presence behind you. That would be me.  
Loving you, wherever I am.  
我知道你明天很有可能就要离开了，所以我要趁着还有机会，写下这封信。  
...  
如果哪一天你独自一个人行走，忽然感到身后有什么跟着，  
像只小狗，又或是它的尾巴，又像一道影子。  
那会是我。  
我无论在哪里，都在爱你。

某天，他们一群朋友聚在一起在公园里露天烧烤。  
旁边是室外游泳池，很多人在里头戏水，其中不乏穿着比基尼，性感妖艳的美女，看得他身边帮忙摆食材的基友眼睛都直了。前面一片空地上，有人抱着吉他自弹自唱。  
他烤肉烤得满头大汗，撩起衣服下摆抹了把脸。基友给他递了瓶汽水，笑骂道，“妈的，就咱俩在干活。”  
他拧开瓶盖仰头猛灌，注意到身旁摇曳的影子。  
或许是树荫，又可能是他自己的。  
像个拿着饮料杯的人形。  
Chris拿着一杯混合饮料。  
“真难喝啊。”  
“那你还喝。”  
两个人的注意力同时被前方的冰淇淋车吸引。  
“吃那个吧。”  
两个人比赛似得一起往前跑，留下身后的路沿上立着的两个白色饮料杯，其中一只没放稳，滚到了后面的绿化带里。  
回忆像个野人，趁你不注意从身后猛地一下抱住你，又像一个调皮的伙伴，蹭地窜上来蒙住你的眼睛。  
还像个守护天使。  
Sebastian半举着离嘴几英寸的饮料瓶，克制着自己转身的冲动。  
他觉得Chris就站在他身后。  
身后的人大概不会化成一根盐柱子。  
但很可能会消散到空中，再也找不见。  
所以不能回头。  
他不能回头。

他幻想着，要是我再一次遇到他，我愿意再试一次。  
再试着敞开心扉，哪怕不得不用蛮力破坏摧毁被铁链锁住的闸门。  
我愿意拼尽全力，豁出命去。我愿意重新开始。

但只是想想而已。  
而他其实想来想去，不过想再见他一面。  
他在今天，觉得这个愿望已经实现了。

说来说去，他其实只要他幸福。和他无关也好。和他无关最好。他一直是不幸的源头。

那个人笑得灿烂。

上帝，请告诉我他是幸福的。  
请让他是幸福的。

那一天，他的车停在街角，根本没能回家。


	3. 下篇(Chris's side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bgm-elephant](https://music.163.com/song/17240017/?userid=100970470)

人到了三四十岁会明了这个世界上一些非常奇妙的道理。

比如怀念这样的东西意义不大。  
一个人在风烛残年，自然容易沉迷于对童年的美好时光或是青年的青葱岁月的追忆中，可这就像身处后现代的人缅怀中古时期甚至古希腊的荣光，一个婊子念念不忘自己失掉的贞操。

在你意识到这一刻的时候，这一刻已经过去了。  
宇宙中恒星发出的光芒抵达人眼时已经度过几亿光年。其实这样的情形我们的生活中每天都在发生。

又比如爱这样东西本身存有矛盾。  
一个连自己都照顾不好的人没有资格照顾别人。为了不成为另一个人的附属品，两个相爱的人应该各有独立的人格。换而言之，我应该想要你，却不需要你。当我能够一个人生活，我才配与他人相爱。  
可若真是如此，我们还有什么必要相爱呢？

二十几岁时他们以为自己懂得一切，三十几岁却发现自己什么也不懂。

Chris没有经历过这么密集和高强度的拍摄。这样的工作强度甚至弄得他经常没有时间吃药。他觉得自己开始双手颤抖的时候，就会下意识寻找那个人的身影。他看着他下巴坚毅的曲线或者是水润的眼睛，和他下意识舔嘴唇的动作，他比较着这张脸和记忆中另一张脸的异同，以这种方式帮助自己平复。

Sebastian像他抛下船的锚。

他们偶尔会寒暄，礼貌地交谈两句，从不互发短信，也不一起聚会。旁人只当他们身处不同的圈子，谈不到一块儿。

他曾有一次非常剧烈的发作，来得莫名其妙却十分凶猛。  
他在宣传期中途爬到楼顶，向下望去，整座城市灯火通明，尽收眼底，像天上的星辰。  
他自然无心欣赏，拿夹克盖住自己，在角落里蜷缩成一团。  
他抱住膝盖，胸口剧烈起伏，脑子转得飞快，企图抓住翻腾的思绪里的某个场景或画面。  
湍急的河流遇到石头，形成一片涡流。一片树叶落在水面上，静止不动。  
妈妈做的树莓挞。家门口卖的天蓝色苏打水，名字好像叫海洋泡泡。  
阳光下的操场。单杠。游泳池。马可波罗。屋顶。追逐星星的女孩。  
Sebastian Stan.

期末考试前夕下课被全部取消了，他们见不着面。那一天艳阳高照，安静的校园忽然警铃大作。尖利的烟雾警报器划破每一个人的耳膜。  
学生教职工像蚂蚁一样从各个小房间里涌出来，在操场上排成一个巨大的方阵。  
Chris在Sebastian他们班的队列走过去的时候冲他挤眉弄眼。那个人弯了弯嘴角。

下午，警报又一次响起。始作俑者竟然故技重施，大家无可奈何地又一次在操场上集合，等着相关人员排除险情。  
Sebastian一脸疑惑，看到他时抬了抬眉毛。

一个星期之后的一天，他们一起回家，在路边的麦当劳停下来，买了两个大纸杯灌饮料。他们从自助饮料机最左边的橙汁开始灌起，依次加入柠檬茶、芬达和健怡可乐，最后合上盖子上下摇匀。这种喝法是他们自创的，味道难喝地一塌糊涂，他们一般只能干掉十分之一。可虽然互相约定下次绝对不这么干，拿到空空的饮料杯他们又忍不住作死。这简直成了他们的一个传统。  
Sebastian一边放芬达一边吐槽。  
“你说上周是哪个傻逼摁的火警…”  
“我啊”  
“...你说什么？”  
“我摁的，两次”  
“卧槽！”

他还躲在衣服底下，他感觉不远处有个人坐了下来，哑着嗓音，对着整座城市，对着他，唱了一首歌。

Damien Rice的Elephant。  
他们对于整个城市而言，是两个局外人。  
那个人尤其是如此。Sebastian一直在主流之外，像一颗独苗，独自生长在远离森林的地方。  
那个人总是坐在台下，静静看人们在舞台上上演一出出悲喜剧。他周身都有某种格格不入的气质，这么多年，仍旧丝毫未变。  
而Chris总是一次次被这样一份孤独所吸引，像个圆规，绕来绕去总绕着这么一点打转。也像盘旋的鸟群，怎么飞也飞不远。  
Sebastian自有他的沧桑。可这么多年了，Chris也算尝到了何谓苍凉。

Chris听着听着，平了心，静了气。

三四十岁，最能把握与他人的距离。

再遇见，本身就不可思议。

他们隔得不远不近。他们没有任何缩短，抑或拉长彼此间的距离的打算。

  
他新交的女朋友非常可爱。他们是朋友介绍认识的，彼此觉得脾性很合适，整个过程非常自然。像逛常去的专卖店，进门看中一套西装，试一试又刚好合身便刷卡买下，或者参加舞会的时候，被人安排和一个女孩跳舞，跳着跳着，发现女伴正好也觉得这音乐很糟糕，两人相视一笑。

他或许可以和她步入婚姻的殿堂，组一个幸福的家庭，往有白色栅栏和花园的小别墅里添置家具，生2.5个小孩，养一条狗，周末她会做三明治，他们在自家院子里野餐。

他们相敬如宾，白头到老，成为世人艳羡的一对佳偶。他们可以让彼此变成很好的模范，很好的人。

这样最好。  
因为真正的所谓爱情，总是叫人叫苦不迭。  
你自己永远是残缺的。另一半也是。  
两个抱着各自残缺的人靠在一起，企图背负对方的缺陷，企图搓热那个人的双手，刚刚捂出点热度的手却总是从指间开始迅速冷却。他总是拼死拼活想要给他温暖，却总是拼死拼活也留不住那个人身上的温度。

而且那个人又是一个那么自私和怯懦的人。连道别都不敢就自顾自玩失踪。  
他觉得最大的悲剧不是自己爱了这么一个人，而是在他已经知晓他是这样一个人以后，依旧放不下。

他一直以为爱能够让人变得更好，能让人超凡脱俗，能让人接近理想，能让人高飞。他却好像在不停地下坠，没有升华却在凝结。他爱来爱去回到原地，他爱来爱去依然是他自己。一个人无法拉着自己的头发离开地面。

他们小时候都被父亲打过。Sebastian是因为维护母亲，Chris是因为自己挑衅。他们鼻青脸肿不能下水却来了游泳池，一起仰面躺着放空自己。他们看着天花板，想象着上面的斑点连成图案。Sebastian说那边那只像猫和老鼠里面的Tom。他们觉得越看越像，旁若无人地一起大笑起来。

有人慢慢等待凋零，有人瞬间燃烧殆尽。他觉得自己应该长命一点。  
他们重逢的时候，他清楚地感觉到了全身血液向脚底涌去，上半身一片冰凉。那是渴望转身逃离的本能。

天雷勾地火，行星撞地球。磷火坠地如慧烽似的生死相拥。Now or never. Do or die.手牵手跳下悬崖。据说日语里殉情叫“心中”。My heart can never go on without dying with you. 这样自毁式的感情他实在承受不起。他毕竟已经不是当年那个毛头小子了。

太累了，太苦了。像是被拉到海底待着，被拖到沙漠晒着，接受的简直是反人性的折磨。  
而他已经死过一次了。

那天再一次重逢。  
“Hey.” 他说。  
“Hey you back.” 你也是。他说。

他带着女友从酒店里出来的时候已经是深夜。他们沿着街头荡回去，头顶是一轮当空的满月。在清辉之下，他想他或许该吻她。

但他忽然停住。他觉得背后有人跟着。不是狗仔。这种感觉，他很熟悉。深入骨髓。  
他带着她慢慢走，身后的人像是计算好了距离，始终不远不近地跟着，不让人觉得黏糊，却能让他感到安心。好像是一步一步踩在他的影子上。

他把女友送上了的士。她在他脸颊上亲昵地吻了一下。他父母希望他就此安定下来，他不置可否。

他身上靠过许多女孩，各个小鸟依人。而他固执地像一头北极熊，低沉的呼喊声在冰川与荒原之上传响。  
仿佛一个强大而残缺的灵魂在呼唤着同类。  
他发现这么多年了，自己还是没变。  
说是顽固不冥也好，劣根性也罢，只要那个人在他跟前，被他看入了眼，他根本就不会有第二个选择。  
他在他面前，永远是那个九头牛也拉不回来，不管不顾，一往无前的金发小子。  
他的时间停在十几岁。像一个被放倒的沙漏，闪烁的细小沙粒陪他静静横躺了十五年。  
但又有谁能说这是停滞呢？  
岁月如水。他是月光牵引下的潮汐，万马奔腾下的大地。  
始终如一。  
很多事情骗得过别人骗不过自己。  
他想，短短一辈子，也不过几十年。他们已经认识了半生的时间。  
骗，也就骗了吧。  
他曾预备着带着这样一个认识度过后半生，心底大概却还是留出了一块儿，独自等待。  
那是他心灵的流放地，上面有一片操场，在等着他，还有他，归来。  
谁叫他是Sebastian Stan呢。  
他是他的软肋。  
他是他的初心。  
说来说去，他还是渴望着哪怕是和他一同站在小小的一块冰格上。海洋上的冰格会慢慢融化，带他们飘向未知的末日。但他们不会孤独。

他知道若是他不回头，Sebastian会离开。  
他缓缓转过身去。那个人一身黑站在昏暗的街头，满身风尘和寂寥，像在世界闯荡的独行侠，也像漫画里连名字都没有的路人甲。  
可他身上每一块骨头和血肉都知道这个人是谁。  
因为这个人曾经连手也不挥，头也不回地离开，像从他身上剜走一块肉，撬走一块肋骨。  
他其实有些怀疑，当那个人这么一声不响地走掉，心里是不是和他一样，甚至比他还悲伤。  
他曾经渴望让他知道自己有多么痛苦。  
他心里一直空了一块，阳光照进来有烧灼般的疼痛。

他要把那个人绑到床上再把整个房子点燃。他要在那个人心上插上一把刀子，一拧一推让刀尖从另一头冲出来，捅他个对穿。  
他们可以彼此缝补伤口，但痕迹最好永远留在身上。

他曾经决定再也不要这样的感情。这样的爱恨，亦或者关心，只此一次，再不会有。

“Chris.”  
那个人念了一句。  
他发现对面的人在哭。  
他从未见他哭过。  
他一步一步向他走去。

他们能让彼此只做自己。  
他们是一个真实鲜活、有血有肉的人爱上另一个真实鲜活、有血有肉的人。  
他们孤独到仿佛天上地下只有自己一个人。但也正因为如此，他们能够走近，能够真正意义上地“在一起”。  
他想，大部分人只是黏在一处。与其说是两个人的粘连不如说是一个人黏上一个群体，另一人只是他们挑中的这一群体的代表。  
可他们两个不是。  
所以他们内心如此寂寞。  
所以他们骨子里这样孤独。

他想到他们小时候看的《麦田里的守望者》。  
他们最后双双哭得倒在地上打滚，爬都爬不起来。

他们学里头的霍尔顿去擦教室外头瓷砖上写的fuck。他们去小型游乐场看小女孩在旋转木马上笑得天真无邪。他们在雨里疯跑，他们互相送了对方一顶棒球帽。就跟霍尔顿的弟弟送霍尔顿的一样。他后来戴得太勤把帽子弄丢了,Sebastian二话不说把自己帽子也扔了。Chris总说要再买两个一模一样的什么东西再送Seb一个，后来就忘了。而往后再想起来，却是没有机会了。

霍尔顿说他过街的时候，常常觉得自己在往下陷。他觉得自己在泥沼里越陷越深，逐渐地像阳光下的水气那样蒸发，他害怕走到马路中间自己会化为乌有。  
此时他就会对着天国的弟弟说，Ali，别让我消失。别让我消失。

抓住我的手，别让我消失。

只因你是我的救赎。

Chris一步一步向他走去，觉得自己越走越矮。好像断脚断腿，好像从脚底开始融化，融成一滩血水。他觉得自己全身没有知觉了，只剩一颗头颅还能动动。  
他心尖上破了一个小孔，往外汩汩流出剧烈的熔岩，流遍了全身，将他灼伤、烤焦，渣都不剩下，然后，他在灰烬里涅槃重生成一个新生婴儿。  
他总是感受太强烈，又总是想得太多。  
他怀疑自己最后是爬到了那个人面前。和蠕动的虫子啊爬行动物啊没什么两样。  
真不像样啊。  
可奇怪，如果他真的是匍匐着的，他怎么能直直看进他的眼睛里呢？  
简直像对面人也跪下来了一样。  
Chris想对他说，“赶紧起来，地上凉。”  
开口却呛着了。他发现自己也在哭，和对面的那个人一模一样。像极了他们小时候，明明什么事也没有，明明无比幸福，哭起来却像哭完这场再没有明天。  
他又试了一次，但一张嘴，说出口的，却是那句老生常谈。人们天天在说，却未必懂得它的意义。  
它在法语、中文和英语里，都是三个音节，完美地囊括了两个人，和他们之间的羁绊。  
他说——

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the memory of Xuong Duong.


End file.
